Sestiva: The Dark Guild
by Oo.Asura.oO
Summary: Lucy's been kicked out of Team Natsu and screwed up a mission for Team Shadow Gear. Then she meets a man with a surprising offer... She leaves the guild and joins what? Find out in Sestiva: The Dark Guild LucyxOc? or LucyxNatsu? You decide! Comment what you want!
1. Lucy the Outcast

** Hey guys! Emiko here! So here's my new fanfic for Fairytail: Silver Tears ^.^ Okay, so in this story, Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu. Before you leave, here me out. It's not one of those classic "Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu, she comes back and is strogner..." Yada yada yada. Nope. Mine is interesting. ^.^ Read to find out! 3 ^.^**

**Regular POV:**

Lucy walked through the guild doors with a smile on her face. Her blonde hair was pulled into a blue ribbon on the side and it danced as she bounced in every step. Lisanna was back and they have become close friends. They always talked about Lisanna's adventure's in Edolos, and always talked about how the other Lucy was only nice to her and Natsu (sometimes when she was in a good mood). Lucy was happy that Lisanna was back but... She looked up to see Natsu hovering over Lisanna. I sighed. _He used to look at me that way... Oh well. At least Lisanna's back. _ She smiled a little bit. Everyone seems happy. Maybe she should join in...?

"Hey guys!" Lucy said happily. Natsu, Grey and Erza instantly stopped laughing. Natsu glared at her. Lisanna looked away, sheepishly. "What's up? What's so funny?" Lucy said, slightly shrinking back. "Hey, Luce. Can I talk to you for a second?" He said. "Sure." Lucy nodded. Natsu grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. "Okay, look. Lisanna's back, and we need a spot for her. Plus, you're kind of weak, and always screwing up our missions. Also, Happy says he's tired of carrying you. He says you're heavy." Lucy listened. "So... you're..." She trailed off the puzzles connecting in her head. "Kicking you off the team." He said finishing the sentence for her. _How could you? I thought you were my nakama... _She thought.

Afterwards, Natsu went back inside to start talking about old times with Lisanna. Lucy watched them from afar. Lisanna kept looking at Lucy with sorry eyes. Lucy kept thinking tears would come, but they never did. Instead, rage built up inside of her.

For the next few days Lucy stayed inside her apartment. An apartment which she will lose unless she earned some jewles. _Maybe I could do a quest with Team Shadow Gear. Levy wouldn't mind that, would she? _Lucy slowly got up. She put on her clothes and tied her hair into her normal ribbon. Then, she went to the guild.

When she got to the guild, she looked around. Team Natsu wasn't here. _Probably on a mission... without me... _ Whatever. She looked around again and spotted Team Shadow Gear by the request board. "Hey!" She said. "Levy!" Levy turned around and waved. She smiled and ran up to Levy. "Hey... so um... can I do a mission with you?" Lucy said looking down. "Team Natsu kicked me out." Levy smiled. "No problem, girl! Actually! We just found a mission for 400,000 jewels! So we'd each get 100,000!" She said cheerfully. Jett and Troy came out of no where. "Yeah! Levy, you're right!" Jett said. "Levy's always right!" Troy added on. Levy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, let's go!"

**Time skip... **

"Lucy!" Levy was furious with her. "How could you screw this mission up?! It was so simple!" Levy screamed at her from outside the guild hall. Jett and Troy stood behind her rolling their eyes at Lucy. Lucy was crying. "I'm sorry..." She said. Levy sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry too for letting a weakling like you tag along with us." She said before turning back to the guild.

Lucy just stood there, crying. "Oh, why are you crying, dear?" A raspy voice said. She turned around to see a man with a lab coat. He had sandy hair, and was at least in his late fourties, and for some reason gave Lucy the creeps. "Who are you?" She said, voice faltering. He smiled, showing that he had missing teeth. "I'm trying to _create _a dark guild called Sestiva." Lucy backed away. "_Create? _What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, I have a machine that can turn anyone into the perfect villian. Usually I kidnapp the people," He said. "But you. I can easily tell you'd want to come. Become stronger. Then, take revenge." He continued. Lucy listened intently. "You. You would most likely be the strongest. I'd place you with a Lightning Lakrima, then have you learn death magic." He said. "That is if you want."

Lucy looked at him and then back at the guild. "One moment." She ran inside. Team Natsu was back. Lisanna making out with Natsu... Ew. As soon as Natsu saw Lucy, he smiled harshly and continued kissing her. She rolled her eyes and went up to the Master's office. She knocked once. Twice. "Come in, child." He said. "Master?" Lucy said. "I'd like to quit the guild." Master's eyes widened. "Why? Is everything okay?" Lucy stayed firm. "And I'd like to have my guild mark removed." She said looking away. He nodded and waved his hand over hers. In an instant, it was gone. She looked away. "Thank you." was said before she left.


	2. Fallon, Jack, Lila, & Cassie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL EXCEPT FOR ITS ADDITIONAL CHARS. **

**Hey everyone! :D Emiko here! Liked my last Chapter? Well here's more! SO! IN OUR LAST CHAPTER LUCY DECIDED TO JOIN A DARK GUILD (sorry caps lock). The man in charge of the guild its planning on turning into Lucy into some powerful, crazy, ultimate, wizard or whatever. (Okay let's be real here. we've all wanted to see Lucy go evil or something. ) So let's go right in. :) :) :) **

**Lucy's POV**

I followed... What was his name, anyways? "Um, excuse me? Would you mind telling me your name?" I muttered. "Dr. Samuel. Of course, when I reprogram your brain, you'll automatically call me _Master _Samuel." He said. _Okay, that's not creepy at all... _I thought. "You will also forget everything about your past life," He said. "and your new name is Fallon. Lucy just sounds too weak." He continued. I agreed. "You will also forget everything about your past life." He said. I sighed happily. I wanted to forget my past life. Natsu. Erza. Grey. Levy. Happy. Wendy. All of them! He led me down the rusty stairs.

The room was dark even after Dr. Samuel turned the lights on. But when he did, that's when I saw everything. Cages were lined up in perfect rows. I gasped. "W-what is this?" Girls and boys of all ages were sitting in a wooden chair hooked up to wires and a metal cap that went over their heads. They all looked like they were sleeping. Outside of each of their cages was a screen that was attached to a metal stand.

There was one more open cage. For me. "What are those things for?" I asked and pointed to the screens. "Those are personalities and looks. I type in what I want them to act like, and I can even change what they look like. When they we up, it's how they'll be." He said smiling at his own creations. I nodded. I turned around and saw a girl with long soft brown hair, a button nose, and soft pink lips. I looked at her screen. _Violent, insane, dangerous, mean, powerful. Powers: summon spirits of the dead ; Death Magic. _It read. I frowned. Insane Violent? Mean? She didn't seem like the person who was insane, violent, and mean. I turned back to Dr. Samuel. "Hey, i think a person's waking up over there." I said. His eyes widened. "Really? He turned and walked away. Quickly I typed in _ Nice, shy, Likes: hugs, clouds, and pink. _I kept her powers the same. After I was done, I looked up to see that she was smiling faintly.

"I didn't see anyone waking up." Dr. Samuel said, frowning. "Must've been my imagination." I said, shrugging. He led me to the open cage and opened the door. I sat down in the wooden chair and watched as he clipped wires to my fingers, wrist, and arms. Iwas soooo nervous. "What kind of personalities will get? What will I look like?" I asked. He shrugged. "Won't matter if I tell you know, you'll forget anyways." He said pressing buttons. I nodded. "Okay, I'm all done." He said. He smiled (creepy!). "Okay. It's too painful to stay awake during the process. So, I'll have to put you asleep during the process." He said. I nodded. He pressed a button and gas started filling the room. I started getting sleepier, and sleepier, and sleepier...

**(Time skip) Lila's POV **

I woke up to the sound of chattering. For some reason, I felt happier then before. I looked at my hands, then I looked back up to see a girl staring own at me. I was shorter than most of the people here. I shrunk back. "U-um hi?" I whispered. "What?!" She asked. She had black hair and green eyes. "Hi?" I said again. "Oh! Hi!" She said. "I'm Cassandra, but most people call me Cassie." She said. I nodded. "I'm Lila." I whispered. She nodded. "I'm Cassandra! But most people call me Cassie." She said again. "Y-you just said that..." I said softly. "I did? Oh." Cassie mumbled. "Don't remember." She said. "Hey. What 'sup?" a boy said. He had brown hair and multiple piercings on his right ear. He had plugs in both ears and was wearing a black t-shirt.

"Hi! I'm Cassanda but-" He rolled his eyes. "You already told me, remember?" He sighed. "I did?" She thought over something in her head. He smiled at me. "What's your name?" He asked. "Lila..." I said avoiding eye contact. He smiled. "Cool name. I'm Jack." He said. Despite his appearance, he was really sweet. I nodded. Cassie tapped my shoulder. She pointed to a cage that wasn't open yet. "What's that?" She asked me. I looked to where she was pointing. The person in the cage wasn't visible. "Let's go check it out." Jack said. We nodded and followed him. We peeked inside the cage to see a girl. She had silver hair and she looked angry as she slept.

"Who's she?" Cassie asked. I looked at her screen. "Fallon." I said. "Fallon? I like that name." Jack said. "Who's she?" Cassie asked. Jack rolled his eyes. I looked at her screen. "_Violent, Mean, Dangerous, Crazy, Fierce." _I read out loud. "She sounds...mean." Cassie said. Jack nodded. "Well one of her traits _is _mean." He said. I nodded. "Maybe she shouldn't be _that _mean." Jack said smiling deviously. He typed in something with a devious smile. "Scared of... dogs." He chuckled. He pressed enter. "That's not very nice..." I said. "Oh, relax, she's still powerful." He said. The girl jumped a little. "Huh. She must've gotten in her cage later than us." Jack said.

"That she did." I turned around and saw Master Samuel. "Oh hey Master S!" Cassie said. He smiled. "That's Fallon. She's a lightning wizard." He said. All of us stared at her. "She'll join us later. Let's start heading to the guild hall with everyone else." He said taking us and leading us out of the warehouse.

We arrived at the guild. The place was a dark red and it was huge. There was a smaller building next tot it that said: _Dorms. Girls & Boys. _ I looked up to see a sign that said Sestiva in big letters. I walked inside behind Jack and Cassie. There were black tables everywhere. It was a dark room, but it was elegant at the same time. Kids talked and spread out. "Okay listen up!" Master S. said loudly. "Okay. Here are the rules: To get Jewels, you must steal them yourself. Dorms are twenty thousand jewels a month! Don't forget: Training starts this sunday!" He said to the children who payed him no mind. "Hey!" Cassie giggled. "We should form a team!" She said. "A team?" I asked softly. She nodded. "That's a great idea!" Jack said.

**(Time Skip) Lila's POV**

"We should take a new mission soon. If we wanna keep living in the dorms." Cassie said. Jack nodded. "We should take a new mission soo-" Cassie started again. "I heard you the first time!" Jack said annoyed. "What? But I only said it once..." She said. "Let's go see if we can find somewhere." Jack said getting up. Then, the doors opened. They revealed, Fallon.


	3. First Mission

**Sorry there are sooooo many errors in my story! Dx but I appreaciate you guys supporting me! You're the only reason why I continued with this story, so thanks. So! I know the storyline is kinda crazy but I think you'll like it in the end. x3 Oh! And I got new glasses so **_**maybe **_**I will make less errors. But, probably not. xD**

**Lila's POV**

Fallon scanned the faces in the guild. Master S. ran up to her. "F-fallon! You weren't supposed to wake up for at least three more days." He said. She crossed her arms. "I got bored." She walked over to an empty table and sat down. No one seemed to notice her. "Maybe we should say hi?" I whispered. Two boys went over to her, grinning. "So," One said. "what's a pretty lady like you sitting here all by yourself?" They both sat down. "Go away." She said not opening her eyes. "Who's gonna make us?" The second one said grabbing her wrist. She sighed, unamused. "I'm going to count to three, and you're gonna let go." The boys smirked. "One. Two." She started. "Maybe we should go help her?" Jack said standing up. Cassie pulled him down. "No. Look." She said , and repeated shortly after.

"TThree!" She said. She snapped her fingers and a lightning bolt zapped the two boys. "we're sorry!" One said. "yeah! We wont bother you ever again!" The other one said. They both ran away. She chuckled. "Let's go say hi." Jack said tugging cassie and I along. "Wait." I said resisting. He turned around. "She... she seems kinda scary." I said looking down. "Nah. She's not that scary. Watch." He left the guild. Fallon kept her eyes closed. Cassie turned to me. "Don't worry. Everyone has to be the slightest bit nice." Cassie said unsure. She looked at Fallon then back at me. "Don't worry. Everyone has to be the slightest bit nice." She said again. I ignored it, unlike Jack would've. The guild doors opened again. Jack came in holding a puppy.

I ran up to him. "Awww! Where'd you get it?" I said not whispering for once. "Well, I'm an earth mage. I just called for one, and this little buddy came running down the corner." He said. "What are you planning on doing with it?" Cassie asked petting the dog. He nodded in Fallon's direction. I understood. "H-hey! That's mean!" I said softly. "Eh." He shrugged and walked over to her. "Hi." He said. "Go away." She said, eyes till shut. "Wanna join our team? You're really strong. we could use your help." She shook her head. "I said go away-" She opened her eyes and made a girly shriek. "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. She tried to get out of her chair too fast ended up on her butt. She backed up. Jack came closer with the dog. "Jack!" I said. He ignored me. "Okay, okay! What do you want?!" She asked putting a hand up. "Join our team." He said again. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "If I say no, are you going to keep following me with that _thing?" _She asked again. Jack thought for a second then nodded.

She sighed again. "Fine." She pouted. "Sweet!" He said. He offered her a hand. She was about to take it but then looked at the dog. "Oh." He said. He whispered something to the dog. He put him down and the dog ran away. She took his hand. He led her to the table we were at. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Jack grinned. "Cassie, Fallon. Fallon, Cassie. Lila, Fallon, Fallon, Lila." Jack said. "And that idiot is Jack." Cassie said. "Hi." Fallon said coldly. "Hi..." I whispered. She looked at me. Some sort of emotion crossed her face. It was gone in an instant and she looked away. "So!" Cassie said breaking the silence. "Let's go!" She said grabbing mine and Fallon's arm. Fallon shook her off. "Where?" She questioned. "Well you don't have to but we wanna live in the dorms. The payment is due tomorrow." Jack said.

Fallon nodded. "I guess I'll live in the dorms, too." Cassie smiled. "Cool!" She said. "I have a plan," Jack said, "To get jewels. Why don't we go to Fiore? it should be loaded with jewels, since it's so popular." Cassie grinned. "Oh, goody! I can't wait-" Jack rolled his eyes. "No, we're not stopping at the spa. Once we steal the jewles, we gotta get the hell out of there." Cassie sighed. "Fine." She sighed again. "Fine." Jack rolled his eyes again. "Let's get going. It might take a while for us to get there." Fallon said.I nodded. "Okay." I whispered.

The team left and started walking west. "What's our team name, anyways?" Cassie asked. Fallon crossed her arms. "Cross." Jack said. "Why Cross?" Cassie said. He shrugged. "I dunno, I just thought of it." Fallon nodded. "I like that name." I said. "Okay, then it's settled. Team Cross." Cassie said. I looked at my wrist. It had the Sestiva sign. A pink S surounded by three diamonds, with an X going through the middle. I smiled. I felt like it belonged there. "Hey look! There's Fiore!" Jack said. He started running. Cassie, Fallon and I followed.

"Okay. Let's go to the theatre. They're suppoed to be having a big show tonight! Here's the plan: Fallon, kidnap the actors. Lila, sit in the crowd and try to blend in. When the director comes and trys to see what's going on, Cassie, cut the lights. Then, I'll handle the rest. Just stay in your positions." Jack said. Cassie moaned. "All Lila and I get to do is sit and turn off the lights. Why can't we do anything fun?" Jack smirked. "Trust me, you will. Security gaurds will try to come and stop us. I need you two to fight 'em off. K?" He said. Cassie grinned. "K!" She turned then turned back. "K!" She said again. "Okay, let's go." The team split up.

**Fallon's POV **

We split up. I looked around until I saw a door labeled. _Backstage: CREW ONLY _ I slid behind the metal doors. There was a white door behind the first one. I went behind that one, too. There were people getting ready with makeup and costumes. A lady with a blonde bun came up to me. "What are you doing here? Crew only!" She said coldly. I took out a rope. "Um. Do you wanna do this the hard way or the easy way?" I asked impatiently. "What?" She chuckled. "Look, little girl if you don't leave now I'll call security." I shrugged. "Guess I'll have to do it the hard way. _Ugh! _But the hard way takes up so much time! Whatever." I kicked the lady's legs, sending her to fall backwards. I grabbed her wrists and tied them up. "Hey! You cant do this! When I get outta these ropes, I'm gonna sue you!" I rolled my eyes. "Ah, shutup!" I said. I spotted duct tape on the table. I duct taped her mouth. "Mmmm! Mm!" She said. "Yeah yeah." I walked away to find the other actors.

**Lila's POV**

I sat down in the front row. there was nothing on the stage. _Fallon must've tied up all the other actors. _I looked to the side of the room. In the dark corner, Jack was standing there waiting for the signal from Cassie. I looked two rows next to me. The director was sitting there, constantly checking his watch. He rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over to the door, his hand on the handle. Cassie switched the lights off.

**Jack's POV**

When the lights ran off, I ran. It was really dark and I could barely see a thing but luckily the flashlights let me see. _Shit. Flashlights? That must mean security guards are coming for Cassie. Hope she can handle herself... _I ran ahead. I raised my hand and vines shot up, seizing the director. "Ah!" He exclaimed. I grinned. "Sorry, man." I turned my head in the other direction. "Cassie turn the lights back on!" I said. "Got it!" I heard her finishing off security guards before turning the lights back on. Security guards laid at her feet. She snickered. Everyone in the audience gasped. Lila stood up and stood next to me. More security guards came in. "I got it." she whispered. I barely heard her, but whatever. "Okay. Here's how it's going to go." I started. "You're gonna give us all the jewles you have, and we'll let you go. That simple." I said. He grunted. "Never. Gaurds!" I tightened the vines around his stomach. He grunted again. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I mocked him.

"OKay! Okay! I'll give you the jewels! Just let me go!" He said. I let him go. He ran over to a table and gave me a case with shaky legs. I checked it. It was filled with loads of jewels! Enough to pay for our rent, that's for sure. "Thanks, dude!" I said. "Later." Fallon came out of the doors, hands in her pockets. I started heading out. "C'mon, Cassie." She jumped. "Okay!" I looked over at Lila. There were only two security gaurds left. "Just a sec!" She said. "SUMMON: SPIRIT OF THE FLAMES: HERIPHA!" She screamed. Her eyes turned a bright orange. She grinned evily. I _knew _this wasn't Lila. Her hands and feet were on fire. Her whole outfit had changed, as well. She wore an orange dress just above her knees. There was a yellow gem in the middle. She punched the first guy in the face then in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. She backflipped and kicked the other security gaurd. when she was in the air, she grabbed his shoulders and threw him onto the other guy. Both easily knocked out.

She clapped her hands once and her eyes turned back to a soft brown. "What the hell was that?!" Cassie asked what I was thinking. "I can summon spirits of the dead. That was Heripha. The spirit of fire." She said softly. "We should probably leave before we get caught." Fallon said pointing at the audience. I nodded. Yeah, let's go.

**Fallon's POV**

We walked back to the guild. Cassie and Lila went to go pay for our rent. Jack and I waited inside the guild. "You did awesome today." Jack said. "Thanks, you too." I said. I could see him blushing as he looked down. "Thanks." he said. He looked back up. "We should go on another one, soon." I nodded. "Yeah. Even though I was _forced _to join the group," i glared at him. "It's not that bad. And it's fun, I guess." Now it was _my _turn to blush. He grinned. Cassie and Lila came back. "GUESS WHAT?!" Cassie said running up to us. "What?" I asked. "Me, you, and Lila are sharing a room!" My mouth dropped. _What?! Aw man! _"G-great..." I said, fake grinning. "What about me?" Jack asked. "Oh. You're sharing a room with someone named Ty. And be warned: He's a weakling." She said giggling at Jack's misfortune. "Aw man!" he whined. _These people aren't that bad, but for some reason, I don't want to trust anyone anymore. I feel like I'd be betrayed. _"Come on, Fallon! Let's go see our new room!" Cassie squealed. _But then again, I could be wrong..._

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! x3 I know I did! it was their first mission together! How cute! Okay! So I thought I'd be cool to have a competition. You can comment or private chat, (either one) and tell me which character you think I should do a backround story on! Each of these characters have a different past, and I want **_**you **_**to tell me which one I should write about! x3 It shouldn't be that long, maybe 3 chapters maybe more, I don't know yet. here are the characters to chose from:**

**Lila**

**Jack**

**Cassie**

**Alright! Baiiiii! :D**


	4. Bad luck!

**Hey! Okay, so in our last chapter Team Cross finished their first mission. This chapter is going to be super exciting because our old friends from Fairytail are going to be involved! And don't forget about the competition! x3 okay! (I say okay way to much)**

**Fallon's POV**

I woke up in the bottom bunk. Lila was above me, and Cassie was in the bed next to ours. I looked around and rubbed my eyes. I slowly sat up. I hit my head on the top. "Aw, mother..." I sensed a presence in the room. I looked up. Jack's face was in mine. "Ahhh!" I shrieked. My reflexes kicked in, and I acidently punched him in the stomach. "Ow!" he said, moving back. "Sorry!" I said. I ran up to him. "What are you doing here, anyways?" I asked. "Well Ty's annoying me, and it's morning. And I missed you guys." He pouted. I rolled my eyes. "You need more guy friends." I chuckled. "Hold on, I'll go get dressed." I said. I went into the bathroom to put on my regular clothes.

I came back out to see Jack sitting on my bed. "Let's go to the guild. Lila and Cassie should wake up soon." I said. Jack's jaw dropped. I had my silver hair out. I was wearing a yellow skirt and a purple blouse. I also had purple converses on. "What?!" I asked. He blushed. "You just...you look like a girl." He said. "THAT'S BECAUSE I AM A GIRL YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. "N-no! I meant like a girly girl! Like a pretty one!" He said. I zapped him with lightning. "Okay, let's go." I said. He followed me (in pain) to the guild hall. There were people in every corner. We sat down at the cafe. "Can I have hot chocolate?" I asked the waiter. He smiled and turned to Jack, still in pain from the lightning shock. "Just water." He managed to say. He nodded and walked away. Pretty light breakfast if you ask me, but whatever. Jack and I started talking.

"Oh look, Raina, two weak mages on a little date, how sweet." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a man with a black cape. His mouth was covered, and his body was wrapped in a black leather suit. "But, you are one very beautiful lady. What are you doing with a loser like this?" He asked, a sly smile on his face. Raina giggled. "Oh I don't know, Rey. He seems kinda cute." She pointed her finger at Jack sending a green lighting bolt at him. He screamed in pain. She giggled again. I stood up. "What the hell?!" I screamed. "Oh, relax, girly." She pointed her finger at me. The same lightning bolt shot out at me. Pain swallowed my whole body. I screamed. She giggled. I fell to the floor. "Okay, that's enough Raina. I think she's learned her lesson." The man said, uncomfortable. She pouted. "But, I was having so much fun." He gave Raina a look. "_Fine._" She stopped, and I lay on the floor. "Nice to meet you. Oh, and I'm Rey." He said before walking away with the girl. I coughed. I didn't have the strength to stand back up. _What was that? _

Our waiter came with our drinks. He dropped them when he saw us. "What happened?!" He asked. He closed his eyes, and suddenly Jack and I were floating. He made us follow him to the infirmary. I felt myself slowly going down onto a bed."Maddie!" He called. "Maddie! Come quick! These two have been hurt, badly!" He said. I saw a girl with pink hair come into the room. She smiled. "Oh Walter, there's no reason to shout." She looked at Jack and I. "Looks they've met Rey and Raina. Oh well. No matter. I can fix them." She put her hands on my stomach, her hands glowing a faint green. I winced. She did the same thing to Jack. "Okay. They should be better by tomorrow." She smiled. "Okay, bye Walter!" The pink-haired mage known as Maddie waved and left. Walter left, too. I shut my eyes, and fell to sleep.

I woke up. I sat up quickly, which was a bad move since I was still sore. I groaned. Jack was still knocked out beside me. "Oh good. I thought you were dead." I turned and saw Lila and Cassie. "Hey." Lila whispered. "Hi." I looked back at Jack. "Did he wake up yet?" I asked. "He's on and off. Wakes up. Goes to sleep. Wakes up. Goes to sleep." Cassie said. I nodded. "What happened?" Lila asked. "Some girl named Raina. And her stupid friend, Rey." I said. I clenched my fist. Cassie put a hand over my shoulder. "It's okay." She smiled. "It's okay." I nodded. "I'm gonna go take a walk. Keep an eye on Jack." I said standing up. The girls nodded.

I walked out of Sestiva. Leaves crunched under my feet. I walked past the trees. _They're going to pay! I swear I'm gonna- _Crack! I heard a twig snap. "Who's there?" I asked. I turned to see a boy with pink hair. He glared at me. He looked down at my ankle which had my guild mark on it. I looked at his shoulder. _Shit. Fairytail guild mark. Master S told us to look out for those. _I turned to run the other way, but a different boy with black hair stood behind me. He was shirtless (I don't know why) and I saw his guild mark on his chest. "Hey. You're part of that new dark guild, Sestiva, aren't you?" The pink-haired boy asked. "Yeah, what's it to you?" I said coldly. "You don't look like someone who would be part of a dark guild." The black-haired boy said. I looked down at my attire. "I wore this for a reason!" I blushed. _Did I wear this for Jack? Oh crap, what was I thinking?! _"Whatever. A member from you're guild is worth one million jewels."

_That much?! For one member? _" Each member is apparently extremely powerful. The pink-haired boy chuckled. "Yeah right. FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He screamed. I leapt up just in time to miss the spiral of fire. My hands buzzed with electricity. I sent a lightning bolt at him, missing. I growled. "ICE MAKE LANCE!" The black-haired boy said. Arrows of ice shot at me. I dodged all of them. Except one. It hit me in the stomach, where Raina had hit me. New pain spread throughout my body. I fell to the floor. The boys chuckled. "Easy." The pink-haired boy said. I coughed up blood. My eyes were too heavy. I let them close.

**Natsu's POV**

Sweet. We'll get one million jewels. And it wasn't even that hard! "Well you gonna pick her up, Ice princess?!" I yelled at Gray. "Why should I, Flame Brain!" He yelled back. "Whatever." I picked up the girl. My eyes widened and I dropped her. Oops. "What the hell, man." Gray said rolling his eyes. "T-that girl! She smells like Lucy!" I said. Gray chuckled. "Fine. I'll carry her." He put the girl on his back. _Weird. Lucy's been gone forever. Probably dead. How come she smells so much like her? _I caught up to Gray.

**Fallon's POV**

I woke up with my wrists tied, leaning up against a wall. My head and stomach hurt like hell. _Where am I? _"Maybe we can use her to find out where her guild is. So we'd have evn more jewels." A person said. "Yeah, we don't have to kill her right away." Another voice chimed. "Agreed. And if she does not tell us, we have our ways. Understand?" A different voice pitched in. The bodies came out from the shadows. It was the boys from yesturday, and a girl with red hair. "Hello." She said. I didn't speak. "I'm Erza. The boy with the pink hair is Natsu, and the other boy is Gray." She said. "What's your name?" She asked kindly. I would've fell for it. If I wasn't tied up. "What's it to you?" I looked away. She ignored the snarky remark. "We just want to know where your guild is, so we can turn the members in. Trust me, you'd be doing a good thing."

"Ha! You're talking to a dark guild member about 'good things'! You idiot!" I laughed. "Besides, the good is nothing but a lie. You'll end up getting betrayed." I said. _Why am I saying this? It's like it wasn't even me. _The girl's smile disapeared. She kicked me in the stomach. I groaned. "Stupid child! You don't know anything!" She was furious. The two boys just stood there, unamused as she kicked me. Suddenly, a sword was by her side. She grabbed it and put it under my chin. She lifted my chin. "Tell me where the guild is or I'll kill you!" I stayed silent. "Okay, I think that's enough playing around." A familiar voice said. I looked past Erza's shoulder. Jack, Lila, and Cassie were standing there, all looking furious. "Look, we've had a crappy day, and this isn't making it better." Jack said. Lila turned to Natsu. "I'm really sorry. Run. I don't want you to get hurt." She said. He smirked. "Oh please." Lila shrugged. "SUMMON: SPIRIT OF THE AIR: JENIMA!" Her eyes turned a light blue. She grinned evily.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled. Cassie just stood there. The cannon shot missed entirely. In fact, it went around her. She laughed and swayed a little bit. "Are you done playing childish games?" She took a step closer to him. "Takeover magic: Onyx!" Her outfit turned into a dark purple gown. She had black demon wings and black demon horns. Hey eyes turned violet. Her hands had seven inch black claws. She had a scar on her cheek, and yet, she looked gorgeous. "I said," Her voice had changed into a deeper woman's voice. Older, but somewhat sexier. "Are you done playing childish games?" She flew to him, raised her hand and scratched his bare chest. Blood dripped. He screamed in agony. She laughed. "Oh, don't worry, the fun is just beginning."

Jack walked over to us. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked. "Requip!" Erza wore an outtfit that looked like a cross between a wedding dress and a knight's outfit. She charged at him. He raised his hand. A tree came up and blocked him. He put his hand down, and it went away. Erza was taken back a moment, but she quickly recovered. She raised her sword. A vine came up and seized her arm, causing her to drop the sword. Another vine came up, taking a hold of her other hand. She could not move. He chuckled. "Let me go!" He ingored her.

He untied me and helped me up. _My friends... they came back and saved me. i've never been so happy. _Tears ran down my face. I hugged Jack. He was surprised at first but then he hugged me back. Lila and Cassie both came over to us, back to normal. "Let's go." jack said. We nodded. I looked back at Natsu. He seems familiar for some reason... "Whatcha looking at?" Cassie asked. "Oh, nothing."

**Alright! This is the end of chapter 4! Don't forget about the competition! It means a lot to me that you are all so supportive! Okay! Emiko signing out! x3**


	5. You're Lucy, right?

**Don't forget about the competition: private message me to tell me who you want a background story on: Jack Lila or Cassie ^.^ Alright let's dive right in! Oh! And I forgot to do this in the last chapter so: Shoutout to: **_**Benthino **_** for the idea of Rey and Raina. They were his ideas. I'm so mad I haven't had like, **_**any **_**time to write. I'm sorry. :I But, my spring break is coming up so I will surely update more frequently. **

**Fairytail POV**

"I can't believe them! They made a fool out of fairytail!" Natsu said, pacing around the room. "We've gotta get that girl back, but how?" Erza said. She pounded her fist on the table. Natsu nodded. "Yeah. I didn't tell you this but when I picked her up, she..." He trailed off. "She what? Tell me." Erza said impatiently. "She, she smelled like Lucy." He said. Erza looked at him for a long time, then laughed. Natsu growled. "What, you don't believe me?" He said viciously. "Lucy's more than likely dead. Not like it matters..." Erza said. She rubbed her wrists. They were red from Jack's vines. This made her even more furious.

Natsu shook his head. "No, Erza. I'm almost positive that that was Lucy." He said. Erza laughed again. "Fine. Don't believe me. It doesn't matter anyways... I don't even think _she _knows that she's Lucy." Erza stopped laughing. "What are you proposing?" She said. "Well, I mean think about it. She's more powerful, and she has new friends. Also, she's in a _dark _guild. Why would the Lucy we know be in a dark guild?" He paced the room. Master walked over to Natsu. "Her brain has been... Cleared, you could say." He said. "Master," Natsu looked surprised. "What do you mean, 'cleared'?" Erza asked. Master cleared his throat. "Well, I'm not positive, and they _are _rumors..." He trailed off thinking. "Master." Erza said impatiently. "Well Master Bob said he heard this from the council. Their master is Master Samuel Ghonds. He apparently used a machine that _he _created to brainwash his students."

**Sestiva POV**

"Jack! Stop playing around! We're here on a mission!" Fallon whisper-shouted. He chuckled. "Sorry." They were in a museum. There was a vault in the control room filled with money, downstairs. There were gaurds patrolling the whole place. Cassie and Lila were in another room, searching for the control room. "Wait. I hear something." Gaurds were coming, and they were running. No time to escape. "Get down!" Fallon said. She pushed Jack down, accidently falling on top of him. Both of them blushed, madly. "Hey, Jim, you hear something?" One gaurd said. "Nah." The other said, leaning against the wall. "Guess not." The first one said, also leaning against the wall. "I can't believe we're stuck like this..." Fallon mumbled. "What?" The first one said. "Didn't say nothing." The other said, taking out a Red Bull. Jack held a finger up to his lips. "You take out the first guy, and I'll take out the second one."

Fallon nodded. "Go!" They both jumped up. "What the- who the hell are you?!" One said. Her fists buzzed with lightning. Fallon punched one, and his body sizzled before his eyes sunk back into his head. _Did I kill him? I didn't mean too... Oh well. _Fallon shrugged. Jack stared intently at a statue. Suddenly, it was floating and heading straight towards the security gaurd. It smashed right into him. "Good job!" Fallon said, giving him a high-five. They traveled further and eventually made it to the control room. Cassie and Lila were waiting patiently.

"There you guys are!" Cassie chirped. She shot up and hugged Fallon. Lila was in the corner hovering over something. "Is that the vault?" Jack asked pointing at Lila. Cassie nodded. "She's trying to hack the code." He nodded. "How's she gonna do that?" Fallon asked. "Well, its an electronic code so she's using her smartest spirit. The spirit of knowledge, Acaya." Lila stood up. "Well," She started. This wasn't her normal voice. "the code was hard to crack, even for me." She walked towards us. "But I did it. Well, I figured out the code, anyways. It's five two five five five two." Cassie grinned. "Thanks, Acaya." She stepped towards the vault and pressed the numbers. It beeped and opened.

Jewels of all sizes and colors shimmered. Jack took them all and put them into a bag. "Let's go, before we get caught." Fallon said. Cassie nodded. Lila turned back to her original self. They started running. They left the museum and returned back to the guild.

**Fallon's POV**

We entered the guild doors. "I'm gonna go give the jewels to Lenny. K?" He said, running off. I looked around. _Pretty boring day... _I thought. I walked outside with Lila and Cassie. "Oh boy am I tired!" Cassie said. "Oh boy am I tired!" She said again. Lila and I ignored the second time. "Mhm," Lila said quietly. "Hey, Lila! Good job! Who knew that Acaya was actually good for something? I just thought she was a know-it-all." Cassie said. Lila's eyes turned green. "I heard that, you airhead!" She said. "Yeah, yeah. It's not like-" Lila, or Acaya, punched Cassie's arm. "Okay, okay! Geez!" She rubbed her arm. Lila turned back to normal. "Well well."

We turned our attention to the voice. I gasped. "It's you again. What do you want?" It was that Natsu kid. "Relax. I'm not here to fight." He glanced at me. "I just wanted to talk to your friend, over there." He pointed at me. "Like we'd let you do that." Cassie growled. "What's your interest in her, anyways?" He chuckled. "So none of you know, huh?" He sighed. "None of you know who she really is?" Lila twitched. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER, EITHER! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND ACT LIKE YOU DO!" She screamed. Cassie and I gasped. She's never yelled like that before. He chuckled again. "Actually I do. Your friend isn't who you think she is. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia. She used to be apart of the Fairytail guild. And, her hair was blonde not white. Also, her eyes were brown not violet. She was my friend. Until I kicked her out for being a weakling." He said.

_What? Lucy Heartfillia? Who the hell is that? Weakling? _"Well I'll have you know that I'm not a weakling." I growled.

**Lila's POV**

Electricity shot up around Fallon. She looked pissed. I've never seen her this way. "Cassie, let's go get Jack." She nodded and ran behind me. We ran into the guild. "JACK!" Cassie yelled. He was talking with Lenny who was in charge of our dorms. he liked up. "Wha?" Cassie grabbed his arm. "Come quick! That pink haired freak is back, and Fallon is about to fight him! She looks really pissed off." She said. He nodded. "Talk with you later, Lenny. Gotta go." He said before running outside.

Fallon laughed insanely. Natsu looked scared for a second but then the look went away. "What's wrong with her?" Cassie asked. "Well, one of her traits were crazy, I think. I wonder why we've never seen her go crazy before. It must be when she gets really mad, or something." Jack said. Fallon's bangs covered her eyes casting a black shadow over them. She wore a sickly grin. "Leave. Or die." She said still laughing. "Tell me you remember." He pushed. "Fire Dragon's Iron fist!" He yelled. He raised a fist and crashed it into Fallon's face. She held up and arm and blocked it like it was nothing. She didn't even blink. She laughed again. She jumped up and kicked him. He crashed into the trees. She giggled. "Wow! He fleeeeewww!" She laughed. She walked over to him and picked him up by the collar. "Leave." She dropped him. He stood up and wobbled. He coughed up blood. "You're Lucy-"

One of Jack's vines covered his mouth. "Dude, it'd be better if you left. Trust me." The defeated dragon slayer nodded. Jack let go. The boy stood up. "Fine. I'll leave, but remember I _will _be back." He said. "Happy!" A blue cat with wings came and picked up the boy. "Aye sir! Oh boy, you got beat up pretty bad!" He flew away. Jack turned back to Fallon. She giggled. "Aha! Pretty kitty! Meow!" She giggled like a little girl. "Jacky Wacky!" She giggled and hugged him. "Uh, how long until this craziness wares off?" He asked. Cassie and I shrugged.

Fallon's face turned from happy to furious. "JACK GET OFF ME!" She punched him. Guess it wore off. "Ow! You were the one on me!" He yelled. She crossed her arms. "Yeah right." She puffed. "No I'm serious!" The two of them started arguing. I giggled at how silly they looked. Like an old married couple. I sighed. _Who's Lucy Heartfillia? And, who was Fallon before the switch? _"Come on, Lila! We're going to a resturant!" Cassie squealed excitedly. She grabbed my arm and made me follow Jack and Fallon. _Maybe it's something I don't have to worry about... For now._

**Sorry this chapter was so boring! And it took forever to update! IKR! xD oh! I'm making a new story (idk what I'm gonna call it yet) but it's a crossover between Soul Eater and Fairytail. You know if you really think about it, the way they draw their anime is really alike. Anyways. SO yeah check that out! Okay! Bye!**


	6. I'm not coming back

**Hey everyone! Emiko heeeeerrrrreeee I have three other stories I want you to check out:**

**Do you think you could trust insanity?**

**Destiny & Jinx**

**The cracked heart**

**So please check those out, they're not doing so well ;-; anyways lets get started!**

**Fallon's POV**

I remember now, I remember it all. Before I became Fallon, I was Lucy Heartfillia. I had blonde hair, brown eyes, and yeah. I was a total weakling.

**Cassie's POV**

_It was so cute when Fallon hugged Jack. I know they both like each other, why don't they just start dating? _I sighed. _whatever... It's not like it's my desicion _"I'm going to go take a walk." Fallon said, standing up. Something looked like it was on her mind. "By yourself? What if those fairytail idiots are still searching for you?" Jack asked her. She shrugged. "I'll be fine. Don't you dare follow me." She said before leaving. _Huh. I wonder what's wrong with her? Every since that fight with the pink furball, she's been acting so weird. Wait, did we actually fight him? Eh. I forgot. _I shrugged. "What's her deal?" Jack asked. Lila shrugged. "What the pink kid said must've really bothered her." She suggested. I nodded in agreement.

Maybe we _should _follow her? Just to be safe. For her sake? No. If she saw us, we'd be dead. And I mean. _Dead. _I wonder what she's doing?

**Fallon's POV**

_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this... No, I have to tell them to leave our guild alone or suffer the consequences. _I nodded. I remember exactly where the Fairytail guild is. I remember Natsu and Erza, and Grey. But I also remember how they betrayed me. _That's why I'm not joining them. I like my new friends.I don't need more than that. I mean, if i got kidnapped with Team Natsu, no one would've come back for me. _A tear dropped from my cheek. I clenched my teeth. _No, you can't break down and act weak while you're here. _I thought. I stood in front of the doors of Fairytail. I sucked in air, and walked in.

All eyes were on me. I looked around for Team Natsu. They were in the corner. I went over to them. Erza was the first to spot me. She cornered me against the wall and held a sword to my throat. "i didn't come to fight." I said calmly. She chuckled. "How can you expect me to believe you?" I smiled. "I want to talk to Natsu." I said. She looked startled for a second. "Let her go, Erza." I heard the familiar voice say. "Natsu," I said, pushing Erza off. "What'd you wanna talk about?" He asked impatiently. "I remember. I remember that I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I remember that I used to be your friend. I remember that I used to be apart of the fairytail guild." I told him.

He grinned. "Great. So, you're ready to come back?" He said putting his arm around me. I laughed. "No." I pushed his arm off. "I also remember that you betrayed me." He pouted. "Ah. But that's water under the bridge, right?" He chuckled awkwardly. I shook my head no. "I found better friends, Natsu. Ones that will always be there for me. Now, that I think about it, I'm sure they'd never betray me like you did." I said. "I like the way I am now. I don't need you, Natsu." I turned my back to him. "Leave me and my guild alone. Or else."

**Natsu's POV**

_I can't believe her. After everything I've done for her. Who does she think she is? _"Fire Dragon's roar!" I yelled. I got her. She went flying into the wall. "Maybe if you accepted my offer, we wouldn't have to do this. Like I said. One member from your guild is worth one million jewels." I told her bitterly. She struggled to get back up on her feet. "I'm really sorry, Lucy." Erza said from behind me. She smirked. She held the sword in her hands and brought it down into her stomach.

**Jack's POV**

_I'm really worried about her. Why isn't she back yet? it's been three hours... _"Guys, let's go after her" I said standing up. Cassie and Lila nodded. _I know she told us to not go after her but... I'm really worried I think I lo... Ah! Let's just go get her. _I thought. "But where could she have gone?" Cassie asked. I shrugged. "Only one place." Lila said. She had turned into Acaya, the spirit of wisdom. "But, why would she go there?" Cassie asked. "Isn't it obvious, what the pink haired male had said the other day. It's been bothering her." She said in a different voice. "Okay, that makes sense but we don't even know where it is." Cassie said stumped.

Acaya laughed. "I know where it is. Duh." She said. "Um, hello? Still here. Could you explain?" I asked impatiently. Acaya looked at me. "Just follow." She gestured towards herself. We walked out of the guild hall. "Okay, so she obviously went to fairytail." Acaya said. "FAIRYTAIL!? SHE COULD GET KILLED IF WE GO THERE!" I said. Acaya rolled her eyes. "Yeah we know that. Which is why we have to go and get her." She said. I nodded. "Well let's go. Where is it?" Cassie asked. Acaya started walking follow me. And we have to hurry. Who knows what might've happened."

**Fallon's POV**

I was about to walk out then Natsu hit me with Fire Dragon's Roar. I didn't notice so it hurt more than usual. Erza came out and smiled down at me. "I'm really sorry, Lucy." She brought the sword down into my stomach. Blood started to soak my shirt. I was too surprised to scream. I saw Lisanna and Grey watching from afar, smiling but with sorrow behind their eyes. I started to get sleepier. _No, Fallon. Stay awake. If you die, they win. You cannot let them win. Don't you dare. You have to go back to Jack, Cassie and Lila. You have to make it. You have to! _I tried to get up, but I couldn't, so I stayed on my back. "You should've come back with us, Luce. I really hate killing a _friend." _He said.

I laughed. "A friend? You never thought of me as a friend." I told him bitterly. He bent down and kissed my cheek. "Sure I did, Lucy. But of course, Lisanna was far more important. I mean, think about it. At the time, you were worthless." He laughed. "Well how about now? I beat you. The mighty dragon slayer defeated by Lucy heartfillia." He got angry and kicked my side. I coughed up blood. "Well how 'bout now, Luce?" He gestured to me. "You played dirty, Natsu. I would've beaten you again." He thought about it for a moment. "Yeah... Well, whatever. You're gonna die soon." I looked around. The whole guild watched us, but no one bothered to do anything. _Is this really the end...?_

The doors opened. Lila, Cassie and Jack stood in front of them. "Fallon!" Lila screamed seeing the blood. _Ah, I told them not to come. I guess I should be grateful they did though. _"Oh geez, Fallon. Can't you do anything besides getting kidnapped?" Jack asked, laughing. I looked behind them. it wasn't just them, it was the entire guild. _What the... _"We've come to get our guild member back," Cassie said. "And we're not afraid to do it by force." Lila chuckled, her eyes glowing a dark blue. "Isn't it funny? It seems that the good guild isn't acting so nice." She said, in a different voice. "Oh shit," I heard Natsu mumble. "Let the lady go, or we're going to have some problems. Don't you know how to treat a _lady_?" I heard a familiar voice say. _Rey? _"Ohh, I'm going to have so much fun!" I heard Raina giggle.

"So, be smart, let her go, and we'll let you live." Jack said. He looked at me. He looked very sad for a second, but then looked away, furious again. "Yeah, like we're scared of you." Natsu said. It actually looked like he was, but whatever. "Fine, you give us no choice."

**Okay so after these next few chapters, I think I'm going to end the book, and make it a series. But, after this book, it might just be the Sestiva guild only. Like, it may just be written about them going on missions and stuff. So, yeah. But why don't you guys tell me what you think? :) Okay laterz. **


	7. Let's Go Kill Some Fairies!

**Hey everybody! So, I thought instead of making new books that you would have to look for, I'd just add them onto this one, notifying you when I started a new book. Mkay. So, I realized you deserve an explination of why the **_**entire **_**guild is there to save Fallon. So that's what this chapter is for.**

**Regular POV**

Jack knew excactly what happened. Those Fairytail Punks took Fallon. _His _Fallon. No one else's. He pouned his fist on the table. He was furious. The trees and flowers outside persished. The grass turned brown and lifeless and all of the birds stopped singing. "J-Jack, calm down." Lila said quietly. "I can't calm down! They frickin' took Fallon! I can't just sit back!" He said coldly. Lila shrunk back in her seat. "Jack, I know. But we need a plan. We can't just rush in there. We may have beaten three of them, but we're talking about a _whole _guild, idiot." Cassie said. "Jack, I know. But we need a plan. We can't just rush in there. We may have beaten three of them, but we're talking about a _whole _guild, idiot." She repeated. "You just said that, genius." Jack growled. "I did?" Cassie bit her lip. Jack rolled his eyes. "I hope you're not think about dueling with the Fairytail Guild?" A voice said behind them.

"Because that would be quite idiotic." Felicity, a young mage said. Her big eyes were brown and soft. She wore a light pink frilly dress and a matching bonnet. She carried a staff witha diamond on top. Her petite nose stood right above her red lips which pulled into smirk. She was beautiful. For a child. "Indeed it would, I suppose I should alert Master S? I don't think he would be too delighted." She tapped her chin, still holding on tightly to her staff. Oh, and did I mention her vocabulary was flawless? "Get out of out way, twerp." Jack sighed. Felicity clicked her tounge. "No no no. That is no way to talk to your commrade." She said, shaking her head. "I swear if you don't-" Jack said impatiently. "FELICITY!" A girl with short purple hair appeared out of nowhere. Lila shrieked.

The girl looked at least two years older than Felicity. She wore a glaxy shirt and black shorts. She had big round white glasses and green eyes. "Shali! How many times do I have to tell you to cut it out?!" Felicity asked annoyed. Felicity was much shorter then Shali, yet she seemed to be in charge. Shali bowed her head slightly. "I'm so sorry Felicity-san!" She said. "Good." Felicity said, nodding in approval. "I'll turn it off." Shali clicked her watch. "What's your watch do?" Cassie asked pointing to her. Shali grinned completely forgetting about what Felicity had said. "I'll show you." She pressed a button. She disappeared in thin air. Cassie, confused, waved her hand in the spot that she was. The air giggled. "I got it at a shop. I'm a Celestial wizard, so I buy my magic. Unless I find it, of course." The air spoke. Shali slowly reappeared. "That's great but we really gotta-" "You guys are gonna fight?"

They all looked up. A girl with spiky long white hair and red eyes floated on a black cloud. She had red eyes and a smirk danced across her face. She had a black and red gown that flowed past her ankles, and dissolved into the cloud. "Maybe." Lila growled. For some reason, those two had bad blood between them. "Oooh, Lila. I thought we were friends." She sighed dramatically. "But I guess I was wrong." She floated down next to her. Lila crossed her arms. "I'd never be friends with scum like you, Krimson." Lila scoffed. Krimson smiled. "Oh well I-" "Are you guys done?!" Jack said impatiently. "We have to save Fallon!" Footsteps approached them. "I was right, Maddie! They _are _going to war with the Fairytail Guild.!" A familiar voice said.

"Oh dear, Walter. What ever shall we do?" Maddie said tapping her chin. "I guess we have to tell Master S." Walter said thoughtfully. "No!" Jack said. He restrained himself from punching Walter in the face. "Wally-san!" A boy about Walter's age tackled Walter. "Ah! Pierce-Sama!" Walter said, blushing. "M-maddie! Help m-me!" Walter said. Maddie giggled, knowing Walter's true feelings. Pierce was drunk. He occasionally was. He was a very scary person when he was sober, but quite the opposite at the moment. Pierce had short black hair. He had an eye patch overhis right eye. His left eye was purple. He wore a casual black tuxedo with white dots on the tie. Jack face-palmed. He pulled Cassie and Lila and tried to sneak away. He bumped into someone. "Where ya goin' cutie?" The voice sent shivers up his spine.

He slowly turned around. Rey and Raina hovered over them. Jack jumped back. Raina put her face into his. "Sexy as ever I see," She giggled. Jack shoved Lila in front of him. "Um...hi." She waved slightly. "Back off! Jack's _mine._" She said glaring at Lila. "You nearly _killed _him, lady." Cassie said crossing her arms. Raina chuckled, standing back up. "My magic can't _kill, _little girl. But it _can _hurt like hell." Rey crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. "W-we're going...nowhere..." Jack said looking down. Rey looked at Jack. "Now, I find that hard to believe. I think it was Fairytail... you said?" Rey said. "If you're going to battle, we will accompany you. I mean, how utterly horrifying it would look if I let one of my ... guild members perish? There's no glory in it!" Rey said. Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine! Then why doesn't the whole guild come along, then?!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Well if you insist." Felicity said, shrugging. She stood onto a table and cleared her throat. Everyone stopped talking immediately. "My fellow commrades: The Fairytail Guild has taken one of our guild members, and wishes to duel. They have smeared the Sestiva name! Are we going to sit around and wait? Or are we going to go give them what for?!" Felicity said, still holding onto her staff. Shali stood next to her, grinning. It went silent for a second. Then, roars of encouraged mages bounced off the walls.

"WE'LL CRUSH THEM!"

"WHO DO THEY THINK THEY'RE MESSING WITH!?"

"HOW DARE THEY DISRESPECT US LIKE THAT!"

"YEAH!"

They all got up and stormed through the guild doors. "Wait, everyone please just..." Jack said trying to calm them down. But it was no use. They flew, ran, walked, jumped their way to the Fairytail guild. Ready to Kill.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! But I'm working on the next chapter right now! So dont worry! Mkay later!**


	8. I'm Glad it's Over

**Hey! Okay, so let's pick up from where we started? **

**Cassie's POV**

I looked around. Angry silence from Sestiva roared through the air. "I guess you leave us no choice." Jack said. He snapped his fingers and a tree gripped a girl with short silver hair. "Lisanna!" A girl that resembled her screamed. "Hey! Picking on little girls isn't manly!" A big guy that _also _resembled the two girls charged at Jack. He raised his fist. Felicity stood in front of him. She clicked her tounge. "No, no, that is extremely rude of you. Have you no manners?" She raised her staff and it transformed into a gigantic sword. The bottom of the sword had a gigantic diamond on it. It shimmered a light purple. She charged at Elfman He barely dodged it. It scraped his neck. He screamed in pain. Felicity giggled. "Oh, silly me. I forgot to mention the blade is poisonus. I am so forgetful sometimes!" The man slowly recovered and charged at her again. "Oh, ready for more I see?"

The rest of the guild took on another opponent. The girl named Lisanna screamed. Jack didn't show any signs of releasing her. But then, "I'm tired of this crap." He thre Lisanna into the wall. She lay limp. "Hey!" The kid named Natsu shoved Jack. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Fire Dragon's: ROAR!" He punched Jack. It didn't do much, but it did cause Jack to grunt. Jack snapped his fingers. Vines tied up Natsu's hands. Jack got multiple punches and kicks on him. Natsu's body caught fire. He burned the vines. A battle started between them.

It seemed that Pierce was sober now. He was fighting a girl with red hair. "Requip!" She said. She was now in an armour that looked like a cross between a wedding dress and knight's armour. A sword appeared by her side. She raised it. Pierce chuckled. "Oh, you're a requip mage, as well? Requip!" His armour was a deep magenta. It was bulky and covered every inch of his body. Except for his face, where his eye patch resided. The spell even turned his eye patch magenta. A gigantic black sword appeared in his hands. "Well this shall be fun." He murmered.

Shali didn't seem to know the seriousness of the battle. She giggled. She was going against the boy named Gray... Gray..? Wait, that name seems familiar. "Ice Make: Lance!" Shali gasped. A clear shield blocked her. A girl with green skin and long purple hair stood next to her. She wore a silver dress. She looked like... an alien...? "T-thanks, Kikana." Shali mumbled. "But- hey! I didn't summon you!" She said crossing her arms. Kikana scoffed. "Be greatful. I just saved your ass." Shali stood speechless. "Now step back, Miss Shali." Kikana raised her hands and clapped them together. The ground beeath Gray glowed oranged. He went flying into the ceiling. He screamed in pain. _Wait... Oh my god. GRAY! Oh my god! It's him! It's really him! I knew his name sounded familiar! _I thought. I couldn't believe it. It really was him.

"Hey." I turned around to see the sister of the girl named Lisanna. "Are you the cause of this?" She started transforming into her famous form: The She-Devil. I stood up and chuckled. "Oh, so it seems we have something in common?" I started transforming, too. She looked stunned for a moment. "I'm guessing you're realizing that I look more intimidating, than you, huh?" I asked. The look of determination returned back to her face. That determination will be so fun to crack.

**Fallon's POV**

It was getting harder to breathe. Wait, I forgot how. I forgot how to do anything. I could only lay there. I saw the healing mage, Maddie, approach me. Was she going to help me? Or was she going to put me out of my misery? I smiled at the thought of losing this unwanted pain. "Hold on, I'll help you in a moment." What did she say? She put her hands on my stomach. I started feeling warm. What was she doing? ...I'm too tired to care... But then, I started feeling better. But only slightly. "Thanks." I managed to mumble. She smiled and stood up. "That's all I can do for now." She smiled. "You should be fully recovered by-" Maddie stopped mid-sentence. Her body sizzled with electricity. HEr eyes rolled into her head. She fell to the ground. What? I didn't do that... Laxus stood behind her.

He looked down at me. "Hey, Blondie." He grinned at me. "I dont't have bonde hair anymore, you realize that, right?" He pulled me up by the hair. I yelped in pain. "Gettin' smart, are we? You know that-" A white sword stabbed through his stomach. He fell down, releasing my hair. "Dammit..." He mumbled. I looked back up. I saw a little girl. "Oh dear. You might want to apply some... treatment to that. I'm afraid it might leave a mark." She saw me and smiled. "I'm Felicity Fox. I'm assuming you're Fallon? The girl we have come to rescue?" I nodded. "Well. I'm afraid you're rescuing will have to be put on pause. Do you think you can fight?"

**Felicity's POV**

"Do you think I can fight?" As soon as I said those words, something struck inside of her. A shadow casted over her eyes. "Everyone. Everyone is fighting. But not just for me. They're fighting in honor of the Sestiva name. If everyone else can fight, then so can I!" I smiled at her response. "Good. Let's go."

**Fallon's POV**

I stood up, uneasily. I almsot fell down, but Felicity caught me. "Thanks." I said. She nodded. I looked around. Everyone was fighting. Even Wendy. I smiled, watching the blue haired dragon slayer. Sestiva was winning by far. I looked to the side. Jack and Natsu were _fighting. _Jack wasn't doing so great. His head was bleeding all the way to his jaw. "Fire Dragon: ROAR!" Jack was slammed against the wall. "Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled. That attack didn't do much good for Jack. Jack coughed up blood. Natsu walked over and picked him up by the hair. He raised his fist. "NATSU STOP!" I shrieked. He looked over at me and smiled. "Luce. Sooo glad you're here. You can watch me finish off your little _boyfriend _over here." He scoffed. Jack looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Fallon. I couldn't help you..." He said. Natsu laughed evily. He raised his fist again.

I started crying. "Natsu...please..." I looked up. "Sorry- _Jack _but after you're dead, Luce here, will be mine. All mine. She'll forget about you and you're stupid guild. She'll-" "I said STOP!" I yelled. "Lightning Dragon's: ROAR!" I screamed. A bright light engulfed in static hit Natsu full blast.

**Jack's POV**

_I can't believe this. After all this, I wasn't able to help Fallon. I drowned out Natsu's rambling. I'm so sorry Fallon... _"I said STOP!" Fallon yelled. A bright yellow light hit Natsu full blast. He flipped into the side of the wall. I looked at Fallon. She looked as she did when she fought Natsu. She had gone insane. Fallon giggled. Wait, she's a _dragon slayer? _Her fists buzzed with electricity. She walked over to Natsu, who was stunned from her sudden move. She chuckled. "You look funny... Like a helpless baby sitting there. Lighting Dragon: Iron Fist!" She punched him multiple times. He grunted, unable to move.

"Lightning Dragon: Electric Kick!" She jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. "Luce..." Fallon stopped. She giggled again. "Heh... Fact for you, Natsu, my name isn't Lucy Heartfillia anymore." She looked into his eyes. "It's Fallon. Lightning Dragon: Static Storm!" She snapped her fingers, and lightning bolts zapped Natsu all over. His eyes sunk into his head. He had scratches all over him. A lightning bolt formed in her hand. She raised her hand.

**Fallon's POV**

_I should probably end this once and for all... _I brought the bolt down to Natsu's chest. Something caught my end. I looked up and saw Jack. "Don't. It's enough." He told me. I dropped the bolt and started crying. He hugged me close to him. "I... I just..." Then, I felt lips on mine. Jack kissed me. I closed my eyes. He was so warm. It was a while before we pulled away. He smiled at me. I smiled back. "I love you..." He muttered. I blushed. "I-I mean, um..." "Hey!" Cassie yelled. She was back in her normal form. "The fight's over, you love birds." Cassie grinned. Jack blushed again. "I saw the _whole _thing." She giggled. "So are you guys like dating now?" Raina said unhappily.

"I mean, if you want to." Jack said looking away. I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, totally." I said. He smiled. Raina cursed under her breath. I hugged him again. I looked at his head. "When we get back, Maddie _has _to heal you." I chuckled. He winced, as if suddenly noticing the pain. Something moved amoung the pool of passed out bodies. Lisanna slowly stood up. "Lucy..." She walked over to me. Jack stood up. I put a hand on his arm. "Wait." I told him. She ran up and hugged me. She cried. "I'm s-so sorry!" She wailed. "I should've said something when Natsu kicked you off the team. I guess I was blinded by the fact that I was so happy that he asked me in the first place..." She went on.

I nodded and smiled. I remembered that she didn't actually do anything. So it was easy to forgive her. "It's okay, Lisanna." I told her. "Hey, why don't you join Sestiva?" I asked her. She looked back at a defeated Elfman and Mira. "I-I probably shouldn't." She mumbled. I nodded. "Okay. well we're always open arms if you change your mind." I told her. She turned around and started helping her fallen guild members. "Well guys, let's go!" I said happily. The whole guild cheered. They stomped out of the guild named Fairytail. Jack wrapped his arm around me as we walked out. _Where's Cassie? _I looked back. She was standing over Gray's body. She stared at him. There was something in her eyes, but it was hard to identify.

"C'mon, Cass. I told her." She looked up. "Okay..." She stood up. She caught up with us. "I'm so glad it's over," Lila whispered. I nodded. "Yeah but I have a feeling it won't be over for long." Jack said. I nodded, know he was most likely right. But that day, we walked out victorious. And damn. Did it feel good...

**Next Book is coming out soon. Sestiva: The New Member. Sorry if you didnt like this chapter but I worked really hard on it. Also, it took a long time. So yeah. I really like these stories, so I'll just add the next book to this story. So erm yeah. Bye xD**


End file.
